


Film horror al cinema

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dammi il tuo amore [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: I due fratelli ‘Italia’ al cinema con Spagna.Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.Prompt: Fandom libero/Originale: A e B vanno insieme al cinema per vedere un film horror. Chi dei due è quello terrorizzato, e chi quello che lo sfotte? Bonus: C, al cinema con loro, cerca di evitare che vengano buttati fuori dalla sala ogni volta che A e B fanno casino, per motivi diversi, in risposta a una scena particolarmente cruenta.Fandom: Hetalia





	Film horror al cinema

Film horror al cinema

Feliciano strillò, mentre il coltello affondava nella carne della vittima, schizzando sangue. Si nascose il viso tra le mani e si piegò, tremava così forte da far cigolare il sedile del cinema.

Romano, seduto accanto a lui, rise rumorosamente, dimenando il pacco di pop-corn che teneva in mano, facendoli volare tutt’intorno.

“Solo tu puoi spaventarti di un po’ di salsa di pomodoro, fratello fifone! È così_ fintoooo_!” gridò, scalciando.

Antonio sospirò pesantemente, premendo una mano sulla testa di ciascun fratello.

“Fate meno chiasso, o ci butteranno fuori” chiarì.

“S-scusa…” gemette Feliciano.

“Dannato, va bene” brontolò Romano, guardando Spagna con astio.

[100].


End file.
